This invention relates to a semiconductor device manufacturing method and system, and more particularly, to a semiconductor manufacturing process with a multi-chamber system.
There has been known a plasma CVD system in which reactant gas is activated by glow discharge alone. The known process is considered advantageous compared with conventional thermal CVD systems in that a deposition process can be carried out at a relatively low temperature. Further, the deposited layer thus formed contains hydrogen or halogen as a recombination neutralizer, which can impart an improved p-n, n-i or p-i junction to the layer.
Such a glow discharge CVD system, however, has only a very low deposition speed which is required to be increased by a factor of 10 to 500 for commercial applicability.
On the other hand, a CVD system enhanced by ECR is also known in which a deposition process is carried out at a pressure lower than 1.times.10.sup.-2 torr, e.g., 1.times.10.sup.-2 to 1.times.10.sup.-5 torr. According to this method and system, a 5000 A to 10 microns thick layer can be deposited at a rate of 10 to 100 A/sec. However, when a plurality of layers are desired to be deposited, it requires a substantially longer time.